


Wanna Bet?

by silverr



Series: Get Back the Kiss! [5]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: 30kisses #15: perfect blue, 30kisses #29: the sound of waves, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game they played when they were both in an exceptionally good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: GetBackers is the property of Yuya Aoki, Rando Ayamine, Kodansha, TBS, Konami, TokyoPop, ADV and others who can claim copyright to the series. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in GetBackers or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction._

It was a game they played when they were in an especially good mood. It didn't happen often, of course: it required not only the adrenaline buzz after a successful recovery, but also that the 360 was untowed, unticketed, and parked legally. And if they had just finished eating as much as they wanted and really couldn't eat another bite, and that after all that they _still_ had money left over, so much the better.

Obviously, most of the time the odds were against such a mood occurring: but not today.

They had climbed over the guardrail and down the cliff to a dry ledge above the surf, a natural deck chair wide enough for two and perfectly angled for viewing the sunset.

"Ah, this is great, isn't it?" Ginji said, stretching.

"You got that right." Ban said lazily. The warm stone under his back made him think that basking snakes knew what they were doing.

Perfectly contented for once, the sound of the waves and the velvety perfect blue of the pre-dusk sky and the warm rock and their full stomachs and their silent companionship made them both think that it couldn't possibly get any better, but then as the first stars twinkled overhead Ginji said sleepily, "Wanna bet - that girls would love this place?"

Heart thumping, Ban replied, "Wanna bet - they'd make out with us?"

The evening held its breath.

"Wanna bet," Ginji said, still looking up at the sky, "that they'd at least do this?" He took Ban's hand.

"Definitely."

A dozen heartbeats passed.

"Wanna bet - they'd want to do more than that?"

"Stuff like this?" A moment later the setting sun was happily eclipsed by his partner's head.

A little breathlessly Ban said, "Don't break the rules." His lethal hands tenderly, eagerly, exploring, he whispered. "Wanna bet - that they'd think about doing _this_ , too?"

Ginji gasped. "I'll bet you're right."

It was a game they played when they were in a good mood ... because at such times, all bets were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal 30 kisses Comm
> 
> #15, perfect blue  
> #29, the sound of waves  
> first post 8 Jan 06  
> (2) jan 9


End file.
